Favourites
by Kaytalla
Summary: Glee kids share their Favourites, Finn wished Kurt hadn't.
1. Chapter 1

Just an odd little drabble that came into my head. Enjoy!

Ps- it's not set up like a story. It's just some humorous dialogue.

Yes, I Know Kurt is OOC. so sue me. lol

ALSO! This is a re=post, I changed Blaines candy from twizzlers to red vines, EVEN THOUGH I DON'T SEE THE DIFFERENCE! anything to make my readers happy. I love you guys.

* * *

><p>Rachel: "Hey! Let's play a game!"<p>

Puck: "It aint spin the bottle again is it?"

Rachel: "NOO"

Kurt: "As long as nobody questions their sexuality again, I'm in."

Blaine: "Sorry again about that baby."

Kurt: "Lets just not talk about it, alright?"

Blaine: "Okay."

Finn: "So what's the game?"

Rachel: "Favourites."

Brittany: "He was asking what the game was, not how much you liked it."

Rachel: "No, Britt, the came is CALLED Favourites. The leader picks the topic, and we all go around saying our favourite of that thing."

Santana: "Kay. Let's play."

Rachel: "Alright, the first topic is: Candy. I'll Go first. My favourite candy is skittles. We'll go clockwise, Finn?"

Finn: "Sour Patch Kids"

Puck: "Hershey Chocolate"

Santana: "Gummy Worms"

Brittany: "Gummy Bears"

Mercedes: "Hershey Chocolate"

Artie: "Crunch Bar"

Tina: "Twix"

Mike: "Dry Sea Weed"

All: "EWW?"

Quinn: "Peach O's"

Blaine: "Red Vines"

Kurt: "Blow Pops."

All: "..."

Rachel: "Um...Okay. NEXT! Activities, Mine of course is singing."

Finn: "Foot Ball"

Puck: "Dumpster Tossing"

Santana: "Sex"

Brittany: "Dancing"

Mercedes: "Shopping "

Artie: "Rapping"

Tina: "Shopping"

Mike: "Karate"

Quinn: "Cheer leading"

Blaine: "Singing"

Kurt: "Blow Jobs."

Finn: "KURT!"

Kurt: "WHAT?"

Finn: "EWW!"

Kurt: "Just being honest."

Finn: "Well DONT!"

Rachel: "Places? Mine is The Brodway Stage. Finn?"

Finn: "Foot ball field"

Puck: "anywhere but Juvie"

Santana: "Girls Locker room"

Brittany: "My dance studio"

Mercedes: "Mall"

Artie: "The basket ball court at the YMCA, place is pimp yo."

Tina: "Mall"

Mike: "Asian Camp"

Quinn: "Yoga class"

Blaine: "On any stage"

Kurt: "Blaines shower."

Finn: "What the hell Kurt!"

Kurt: "WHAT? It's HUGE...oh, and the shower's pretty big too."

Finn: "I think we're done with this game."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so I got a random tinge of inspiration, and welcome to Favourites part 2. :)**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>The New Directions (Now including Blaine) and, the football team were all crammed into the choir room. A drug search was going on, and the football students were made to go into that room. Don't ask what idiot made that plan up, but they should be shot. ( K: O . O why does my story hate me so much!)<p>

Mr. Schuester looked around.: Um, does anyone have an idea for something to do?

Rachel: We could sing!

Everyone: NO.

Santana: We could have an abs contest.

Kurt: Blaine wins.

Tina: No way. Mike.

Santana: I don't know what you bitches are on about, but my man Puck wins.

Quinn: How is he YOUR man.

Snatana: We're dating. duh.

Kurt: Sex isn't dating.

Blaine: Sex is only part of dating.

Quinn: sex only belongs in marriage. Cautionary tale.

Brittany: We should play favorites.

Finn: NO!

Blaine (smug): I would LOVE to play favourites.

Brittany: Foosball dudes do you know how to play favourites?

Dave: It's FOOTball, and No?

Brittany: It's easy. The leader, that's me this time Rachel, since I suggested it (everyone confused that Brittany is making sense) says something like "Movie" and we go around and everyone says their favourite movie.

Azimio: What eva. But I think Dave and I are the only non gleeks playin. Im just bored as hell.

Brittany: Okay. I'll go first. Movie. Mine is Where the wild things are. Kurt?

Finn: oh god.

Kurt: Relax Finn. Sound Of Music. Blaine?

Blaine: RENT.

Rachel: Wizard Of Oz.

Finn: The Blind Side.

Santana: Porn.

Puck: Porn.

Tina: Five Witches.

Mike: Karate Kid.

Mercedes: Hairspray.

Sam: Flicka

Artie: One Missed Call. Japanese version. chick rips her own head off.

Azimio: Man, that's sick. The hang over.

Dave: The Unborn.

Brittany: Um.. Dessert! Cake.

Kurt: What kind of cake?

Brittany: Angel food cake.

Kurt: yum... Tera Masu.

Blaine: Kurt.

Finn: REALLY?

Brittany: Yeah, Kurts delicious. Whenever I forget to wear chap stick I just kiss him and use that. Like today.

Artie: I kissed you today though...

Brittany: Doesn't Kurt taste good?

Artie: O . O

Finn: I don't think I'm even going to let this continue. I don't need that info, I got enough last time.

Dave: What info?

Brittany: Kurts favourite candy is blow pops, his favourite activity is blow jobs and his favourite place is Blaines shower... which I've heard is huge.

Dave: O . o

Santana: No boo, the shower is big, Blaine cock is huge.

Mr. Schue: Yeah were done with this game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorrynotsorry**

* * *

><p>Puck: Okay, even though it's guys night, we can play favorites<p>

Finn: Please, god, no.

Puck: Finn, Kurt and Blaine aren't even together.

Finn: But Kurt and Sebastian are.

Blaine: Which may be worse.

Dave: I agree.

Sebastian: Stop being pussys and lets play. I don't know what the issue is.

Azimio: Man, I dont even fuckin know why my ass is here.

Dave: We're bonding with our new team mates.

Azimio: Why did we join glee?

Dave: College apps.

Azimio: Right. But we're gonna make this interesting.

Finn: Oh please no.

Azimio: Dirty Favorites. Since Kurt cant keep his mouth shut anyway-

Sebastian: Wouldn't be complaining if he was sucking your-

Finn: Dude!

Azimio: Thats the spirit, Homo number three!

Sebastian: what

Azimio: Kurt is Homo one, Blaine is Homo two, and Davey here is Homo four.

Sebastian: I refuse to be third place to anyone...

Finn: We are NOT playing dirty favorites. Favorite position to play? (I apologize, I do not know actual positions lol)

Azimio: Right guard

Puck: left tackle

Finn: Quarter back

Dave: line back

Sebastian: Pitcher

Kurt: Catcher

Blaine: eh, I can do both.

Dave: Blaine, talk to me some time.

Finn: I don't get it...

Puck: Its for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this isn't a 'Favorites' addition, but it's a funny dialogue fic, so I put it here. **

* * *

><p>Ms. Pilsburry: So since Ms. Holiday is teaching you about safe sex, I decided to speak up for abstinence.<p>

Sebastian: Absence?

Ms. P: Abstinence.

Sebastian: Absinthe?

Ms. P: ABSTINENCE

Sebastian: Whats that?

Kurt: It's where you pledge to not have sex before marriage.

Sebastian: Why?

Blaine: Some for moral reasons, others for safety.

Sebastian: So people actually wait until they are married to have sex.

Burt: Yes.

Sebastian: What if your spouse sucks in bed? You're STUCK with them.

Burt: You would leave someone if they were bad in bed...

Sebastian: Absolutely.

Burt: So you're saying you've had sex with my son.

Sebastian: Yes Sir I have.

Kurt: Oh lord.

Burt: Since you're still with him I am right to assume you're saying he's good in bed.

Sebastian: Yes.

Blaine: Very.

Kurt: Oh my god.

Burt: Well good for you Kurt.

Kurt: What?

Dave: So wait, some people wait until they're thirty to have sex?

Ms. P: Yes, David.

Kurt: Well that just sounds awful. Dont sign me up for that.


End file.
